Emotions of the Heart
by ChiefKeiko-kun
Summary: COMPLETED!This is my very FIRST fanfic. EVER! So please, be nice and no Flames. Beast Boy struggles to find happiness once again, after the death of Terra, he doesn't have the will to tell the Love of his life how he truly feels about her. BBxRae R&R!
1. The Pained Heart

A/N: Hey guys, since this is my very FIRST fanfiction EVER, I have to admit, I am excited yet really nervous. Saying that, I would have to thank my dearest friendSHiNiGAMiLENNE for being my inspiration and giving me the courage to do this. I Love You! D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans, if I did, Beast Boy would have gone out with Raven by now, but I don't, so I don't see that happening anytime soon.

* * *

The Pained Heart

She s always on my mind, everyday and night. It's always her, no one else, just her. Ever since I can remember, she has always been the one I care for the most.

Ok, so maybe I didn't think of her much in the beginning when we first joined the Teen Titans. I mean, at first, she was just this really weird girl who was just so unknown at the time. No one knew who she was, or where she came from. But wait, who am I kidding? Neither of us knew anyone else at all! Although, I did know Robin a little bit. He was, in reality, an amateur crime fighter trying to protect Jump City from shameless criminals. He did it for the justice. That's what I admire most about him. Always thinking of what is best for the people of Jump City. Although his decisions for what he thinks is best for Jump City did get in the way sometimes, I've realized this from some experiences here with the Titans; some bad experiences, some painful experiences.

I lay in my bed, in my room with the lights off. I get sensitive to the light now, probably because I am in the dark most of the day when we aren't saving the world. I just lay there, I turn my head to glare at the alarm clock on the side-table. It reads 3:00am. I sigh at that, knowing I can't get a decent night of sleep anymore. It worries me a lot, but I don't mind much because I am thinking of her.

I am staring at the ceiling now, with my hands behind my head. I let my mind wonder. I start thinking about the bad memories. I don't know why I let myself do it. It's like as if someone is controlling me, controlling my thoughts, wanting me to experience more pain, never letting me forget about the past. I think of Terra, my dear friend. She had passed away two years ago. Man, it's already been that long. I close my eyes. I let myself think of those harsh memories.

What most of the Titans had thought about Terra and I was that we were intimately involved with each other. That's not true. Terra and I were good friends, best friends in fact. We always thought of each other more like siblings. I loved Terra, and Terra loved me, but we weren't IN love with each other. I was in love with Raven, Terra knew that, I had told her one day, that's how much I trusted her.

"_Terra?"_

"_Yes, Beast Boy?"_

_We were in my room, sitting on my bed. She was sitting cross-legged on the end of my bed. She was reading a book, I'm not quiet sure what it was, but I knew that she must have been really bored. Terra didn't read much, it's not that she hated reading or anything like that, she just always found something better to do with her spare time. She's just reading now because there really isn't anything else to do, I don't blame her, I feel that way too. We haven't had a mission in a week! We were all getting extremely bored. I sat there opposite to her with my back against the wall, my knees folded up to my chest, and my arms hugging my legs. She had looked up at me when I started to talk to her. I looked away from her gaze. I knew I could tell her, that I loved Raven. _

"_C-Can I tell you something personal?" I said, still staring away from her._

"_Oh, of course you can Beast Boy." She said, with a tender voice. _

_I turn to look at her, she has a look of concern now, I see it in her eyes, she must know that I am really struggling to tell her this. But I need to tell her, I need her advise._

"_Beast Boy, what's wrong?" She reaches out her right hand and places it on my left knee._

"_I.." I hesitate, I look away again, I don't know if this is a good idea anymore._

_She moves over in front of me, then stops. I look up at her, there is sorrow in her eyes. She reaches out to embrace me in her arms. _

"_Beast boy, it's ok. You can tell me, you've been so quite lately. Tell me what's wrong?" _

_Her arms are warm and her hug is caring. It makes me smile. I feel like I can just be like this forever. Terra was one of the only people to ever show love towards me, it feels good when I know that someone has actually, lovingly cared about me. I pull away slightly to let her know that I want to tell her now. She sits back on her heels and smiles as she sees my face, she knows that I am feeling better now. _

"_Terra, I've been meaning to tell you something for awhile now."_

"_Oh, well then go ahead Beast Boy."_

"_I-I love Raven." I say abruptly, I close my eyes tight, I couldn't help it, I feared for her reaction._

"_Oh." She says almost questionly._

_I open one eye and look up at her. She has a pondering look on her face. _

"_Well, it's about time you admit it B.B.!" She says happily._

_I am in shock at first, she actually knew! I smile, she called me B.B. again, she always says it when she's cheery._

"_I've noticed you staring at her whenever she wasn't noticing. You always try to get her to laugh at your jokes too. Failing most of the time, but when you did make her smile you were extremely happy."_

"_Y-You've noticed?.!"_

"_Of course B.B.! I am your best friend afterall!"_

_She winks at me, I smile again. I'm glad she isn't mad._

"_But B.B., one question."_

"_Yeah, Terra?"_

"_Why were you all depressed about having to tell me?"_

"_Oh, um, well, I- I guess I was afraid you wouldn't like it and get mad because you and Raven aren't exactly the best of friends."_

"_Oh, I see, well that maybe true, but you should know that I would support in whatever you do!"_

_I smile, "Yeah, I guess you're right Terra!"_

_Terra starts to ponder again, "Beast Boy…"_

"_What is it Terra?"_

"_You need to tell her."_

"_WHAT!.?"_

I smirk a little as I recall that night two years ago. Soon, my smile is gone and I start to remember those painful memories again. She gave me her advice. I became confident again, so confident that I was going to confess my love to Raven the next day. However, the next day was the day I would never forget. That day, Terra had betrayed us. She was being controlled by Slade, I hated him for it, I still hate him for it. I was devastated, I felt so much pain. I wondered why Terra would do this, to us, to me. I knew I had to pull myself together to get her back. So I had went to her. At that time, I was angry with her. She had betrayed us, her friends, me. It made me sad, not angry, not furious, not hateful, but sad. In the end, she had sacrificed herself to save us, to save the city, to save me.

A tear runs down my face as I recall that painful memory. I turn on my side, wanting to just forget about those things. Ever since, I wasn't the same anymore. I mean sure, I would still play the funny, goofy guy on the team, but now I am just hiding how I really am inside, a lonely, little, green boy who just cries and cries, waiting for his useless life to end. I smirk at that, and chuckle, "I'm so pathetic". I try to close my eyes to get some sleep. That day, I didn't do what I said I would do. I didn't confess my love to Raven, I still haven't. I now lay there, in my bed, in my room, tears dropping from my empty eyes. I start to drift off to sleep, I think, and realize the harsh truth, that maybe, I never will.


	2. The Unhappy Heart

A/N: Hey guys! First of all,I would like to thank all those who read and reviewed my fic. You have supported me and insisted thatI continue writing, so I will gladly oblige. Secondly, to my dear friend SHiNiGAMiLENNE, this one is for you love. D

Disclaimer: Again, I do Not own the Teen Titans. I have noidea why you would thinkI do. But, I'm telling you, I don't. In reality, I am just a decent teen who is extremely poor and who is just trying to get recognition from others.That is all and its entirety right there. I kid-you-not people.

* * *

The Unhappy Heart

I awoke the next day, the evidence of the lack of sleep I had were apparent. I had walked over to the bathroom to take my morning shower.

Showers always helped a bit, whether in the morning, during the day, or at night, they served to rid myself of my impurities for those short periods of time. I turn on the hot water. I always take hot showers in the morning. I always take cold showers at night. Now, however, I take my hot showers hotter than what my body can usually tolerate. The same with my cold showers, I take them colder than what my body can usually handle. It helps me repent for my impurities. Now I enjoy the pain, I feel that I deserve it. I know I do. In a sense, it makes me content with myself. When the temperature is to my liking and discomfort, I take off my purple and black boxers. It is all I wear at night. I step into the shower and into the extremely hot water. I hiss at the pain, but I force myself to take it. I never get used to these showers, the pain they inflict me with that is. No matter how many times I've taken them, they always inflict a different level of pain. That's what I like about them the most. No matter what, they always inflict that sinister pain I desire and deserve so much.

After an hour in the shower, I get out and wrap a green towel around my waste. I walk up to the mirror and wipe the fog from the hot shower. I look at myself. My skin is a darker shade of red apart from my green skin. I've always despised of my green skin. It makes me different from everyone else. It separates me in being far from normal.

"_You don't like your green skin Beastboy?" Terra had said after overhearing my self talk about how much I wish I hadn't had it._

_We were in an amusement park. We were riding on the Ferris wheel. Terra had wanted to go out today because she thought it would give us a break from all the crime fighting we've been doing lately. I was angry now. Just as we got onto the Ferris wheel, a young kid, about 8 or 9 had just ridiculed me of my green skin. _

"_Whoa, look at that mommy!" I recalled him saying. _

"_Why, yes honey, that's Beast Boy from the Teen Titans." His mother had replied._

_I smiled at the two, waving happily._

"_THAT'S Beastboy?.!" The young man had blurted out rather shocked. "Ew, his skin is gross, I would hate it if THAT was the color of MY skin."_

_I frown now. It was such a cruel thing to say. But he's right. I know he's right._

"_Honey, you shouldn't say such harsh things like that." The mother said calmly. "Isn't Beastboy your favorite out of all the Teen Titans?"_

"_But just look at his skin mommy, it's gross!" The young kid answered. "I don't like Beastboy anymore. I think Robin is my favorite now." The young kid said as he gave a bright smile._

_The two had walked away, leaving me more hateful of myself again. I've always been ridiculed for my green skin, and every time that I was, I would hate myself even more for it._

_I now sit there, next to Terra high up in the sky, lost in my own thoughts. I remember that Terra had asked me a question, so I calmly answer._

"_I hate it."_

"_But why Beastboy?" Terra had said questioningly. Before I could answer, Terra had replied. "Well if you ask me, I think I'd be grateful if I had green skin like yours."_

"_Huh?" I said rather stupidly._

"_Well, you hate your green skin because it makes you different right? And you hate it because it doesn't make you normal." She said firmly._

_I nod my head in agreement._

"_Well, I think, for the same reasons you hate your skin, you can love it." She continued. _

"_That doesn't make sense Terra." I reply._

"_Just think about it Beastboy, for the same reasons you hate your skin, you can love it. It's different, yes, and it isn't normal. That's all you consider your skin to be. But you forget, that it's UNIQUE." She said with much knowledge._

"_Unique?" I say quietly._

"_Yup!" Terra smiles at me. "Your skin is what makes you, YOU. It's what defines you as BeastBoy. It is something that is individual to you. You should keep that in mind. Show it off to the world. Show the world just how proud you are to be YOU!"_

_I realize the truth in her words. _

"_Yeah, I guess I should." I smile back at her. She always manages to make me feel better. _

"_Thanks Terra." I say sincerely._

"_Anytime B.B.!" She says with yet another smile._

Such good memories. I sigh. Back then, I was really happy. The only thing that I was missing was Raven. Once I had her, then I would be TRULY happy. Terra had helped me though everything back then. But now, she isn't even alive.

I walk away from my mirror to head to my closet for clothes. I open it, it's mostly full of my usual purple and black attire. I grab a pair and put it on quickly so that I can head for breakfast. I walk out of my room and into the hallway. I pass by Raven's door. I decide to not bother her so I keep walking. I enter the living room and see that Cyborg is cooking himself some breakfast, while Robin is reading the newspaper drinking some coffee, and while Starfire is busy clicking through channels on the television.

"Well look who's up." Cyborg says to the other titans.

"Hey guys, good morning!" I say rather over-happily. It's the same everyday. I come out here and act as if nothing at all is wrong. None of them ever notice. It makes me wonder if they are really my friends. I mean, come on! I thought I was fairly obvious that I was pretending to be all happy. Do I seriously need to spell it out for them?.! I just sigh and brush it off.

"Morning of good to you, as well friend Beastboy!" Starfire says as she turns to give me a big smile.

"Mornin'." Robin and Cyborg both say simultaneously.

"Man, I'm starving!" I say as I hold my stomach. I'm really not hungry at all, I haven't been eating as much as I used to. But, I still have to act like I used to.

"Well good, I've just finished cooking breakfast!" Cyborg replies. "We're havin' Chicken and Waffles, my favorite." He says again with a huge grin on his face, he knows I hate meat and don't care for waffles too much. He's just messing around like he always does.

"Dude, that's gross!" I answer. "Uh, that's ok Cy. I'll just make my usual cereal with soymilk." I smile back at him.

"Well if you insist, but man, you don't know what you're missing!" Cyborg says rather matter-of-factly.

I walk over to the refrigerator to prepare my breakfast. I take a seat at the kitchen table. I start to eat my cereal, then pause for a couple of minutes staring into space, then begin eating again periodically. Robin notices this and starts to worry.

"Anything wrong Beastboy?" He says, pausing from reading his paper so that he could look at me from across the table.

"Oh, nothing at all Robin!" I say with a huge smile.

"I see." He replies rather bluntly.

"Um, has Raven eaten breakfast yet?" I say trying to break the awkwardness of the situation.

"Yeah, she just had her morning tea and told us she was going to her room to meditate." Cyborg answered as he started to clear his plate of Chicken and Waffles.

"I see."

"Why do you ask Beastboy?" Robin questions.

"Oh, nothing really, I just wanted to tell her this really funny joke. Dude, I think this one will crack her up for sure." I say knowing that it's just a lie. I was just looking for an excuse to see Raven. "Hey, do you guys want to here it?" I say with hope in my eyes. It's false hope, I know it, but they don't. Not one of them can tell I am not the same as I used to be.

"No!" Both Robin and Cyborg had said stopping whatever it was that I was about to say.

"Aw, come on you two. It's really a good one. I swear!" I say convincingly.

"It's ok Beastboy, you don't need to go through all that trouble." Robin replies reassuringly.

"Yeah man, it's fine." Cyborg said with a smile on his face and his hands waving in front of him.

"Oh, please friend Beastboy, tell me this joke of the funny." Starfire had got up from the couch and was now standing next to me with her hands clasped and a bright smile on her face.

"Alright then Starfire!" I answer with a yet another wide smile. Then suddenly, as soon as I said that, the two other titans had grabbed Starfire and were heading out of the living room as quick as they could. I personally, was quite impressed with how fast they could just get up, grab Starfire, and bolt.

"Sorry Beastboy, but the three of us are going to go to the Training Room for awhile." Robin says as he and Cyborg are carrying a very dazed Starfire. They left without another word.

"Man, it's about time I was left alone." I tell myself as I take a deep sigh.

"Well you seem cheery today." A voice said out of nowhere.

I turn around to where the voice was coming from.

"R-Raven! What are you doing?" I suddenly ask. I stare at her for awhile longer. She is so beautiful. I glance at all her features. She has the most stunning eyes, a dark blue, almost purplish color. She has a nice slender body, but it isn't missing those perfect curves just in all the right places. Her skin, it's a pale color. It's unique, it's different. The best part about her looks, I think, are her lips. They look so soft, and oh-so-kissable. I even adore her personality. She's timid, and prefers to be alone rather than in crowds. She likes a lot of time to herself, and enjoys her privacy. She is very conservative and doesn't like much attention at all. She is the exact opposite of me, in every way. That is why I love her. That is why I care for her. That is why I desire her. Yet, that is why I can not have her. I look away at her gazing eyes. I frown.

"Beastboy, you feeling ok? You've been kind of down lately." Raven abruptly asks making my snap my head to look at her once again.

"I'm doin' great Raven! W-what makes you say something like that?" I say with a big smile.

"Well, I guess it's just something I've noticed." Raven says as she turns to go make herself a cup of tea.

"Oh." I say quietly. How could she have noticed?.! Man, Beastboy get ahold of yourself! I think to myself as I pound on my head.

"So, what's bothering you?" Raven says again, her back towards me. I'm still at the table, looking directly across from her. I stare down at my now soggy cereal. I suddenly lose my appetite.

"It's nothin' Rae." I say, trying to avoid the conversation. I keep myself from looking up at her. I want to tell her. To tell her how much she means to me, to tell her how much I need her. But I can't. If I were tell her, and she would reject me, I don't know if I will able to exist in this world any longer. Honestly, I would rather not tell her. At least I would be able to see her everyday, and admire her from afar. I'm a coward. I sigh to myself. I really am pathetic.

"Seems like something to me." Raven replies as she momentarily stops her activity to glance back at me.

I realize that I'm revealing too much, my eyes widen. I snap my head back to look up at her.

"Really Rae, it's nothing. Besides, you shouldn't worry about me. You have your own problems." I say defensively as I get up to go wash my dishes. I didn't want to stay any longer. I was starting to feel sick. Now, I just want to go to my room and wait. I don't know why I wait now, nor do I know what I wait for. Someone, something maybe? I don't know, I just wait. I get done washing my dishes and place them in the dish rack. I turn to leave for my bedroom.

"You know what I find truly sad Beastboy?" Raven says, not turning toward me.

I stop my movement, it would be rude to ignore her.

"And what is that Rae?" My back is towards her, but I turn my head in her direction.

"When those close to you, suddenly become complete strangers at times." She says calmly.

I am curious about her statement. I ponder the meaning of it for awhile.

"It's just that, when people who you've known for a long time, even for your whole life suddenly act as if you've hardly known them at all, I don't know, it just makes me sad. Not irritated, not angry nor frustrated, just sad." Raven continues.

I frown again, and take in her words. My eyes are full of sorrow. Why is she doing this? I don't want to hear it anymore. It's just making it more difficult. But I can't move, my legs are frozen, I tell my legs to move, but they don't. A part of me wants to hear what she has to say. I sigh. I give in and listen as she continues.

"I want to help them, I know I do. I know that they're having a hard time, that's why they act so different. Something has changed dramatically, whether it happened over night or it was just something that accumulated overtime. Yet, they keep it to themselves. They hide their emotion and don't want others to get involved in sharing their pain. So they pretend. That everything is fine, and that nothing is wrong. It makes me sad. I feel remorse for them because in reality, something is wrong. Not with themselves, or with life, or with the world, but with their relationship." Raven says full-heartily.

I still stand there, taking in all of her words. My reaction remains unchanged.

"I'm saying this because I've lost many friends this way. Our relationships were, too fragile. That if anything were to disturb that relationship, it would be the end. And they did, it was, for nearly all of them." Raven says rather sadly. It was the first emotion she's shown besides anger in a very long time.

My eyes widen from her words. She's in pain. And, I've caused it. I hate myself for it. I knew I should of just walked away. I want to embrace her, and hold her close, and tell her that it will be ok. I want to comfort her. But I can't even face her. I don't even turn around to look at her. I don't have the courage. I'm afraid to see her in such pain.

"You guys are all the friends I have left now," she continues. "And I don't want to lose anymore of my friends." She is in tears now.

I hate myself now more than ever. I've made her cry. I shouldn't be letting her go through this. But, I am afraid of showing her I care. I'm afraid of showing my love for her. She doesn't deserve me. She won't be happy with me, I know that. If there is anything that I know, it's that she won't be happy as long as I'm in the picture.

"I want to strengthen my relationship with all of my friends, if I can do that, then I would be truly happy." She says through her tears trying to sound hopeful. "I want to become TRUE friends with them. I want to care for them and be cared by them, without worrying about damaging our friendship. I want to love them and be loved by them. I-I want to love Y-YOU, Beastboy, especially you. I want to love you and be loved by you." She says passionately.

My eyes widen even more. S-She wants to be with me? I am also in tears now. So she does love me. I give a small smile. However, the smile is gone now. I turn to her. She is looking at me, with such pain in her eyes. I force myself to stay, just long enough to answer her pleading cries.

"No Raven, you don't."

Her eyes widen, she is stiff. Tears start to fall down from her pained eyes again.

I cringe at what I have just done. But it is for the best. At least, this way, I will know she can be happy, without me. I turn to leave her. I start to walk back to my bedroom. I hear her drop to the floor. She is on her knees now, still in so much pain. I tell myself that this is best for her. She will find happiness in her life. The only thing standing in her way, is me. But, she doesn't have to worry anymore. She doesn't have to cry because of me anymore, because by the end of tonight, I will no longer be her burden. I will end my life in hope of the future of my dear Raven; whom I have loved, and always will love.


	3. The Hopeless Heart

A/N: Ok, first off... I am VERY sorry for not updating sooner. Those of you who have felt abandoned, I am truly sorry.A lot of things came up with school. Haha Also, I would like to thank all of those who have supported me in writing this fic. You guys are the BEST! Anyway,I don't intend to keep you guys waiting any longer so...ON WITH THE CHAPTER! 

Disclaimer:As I've said before, I don't own the Teen Titans. Why you would even thinkI do is beyond me. -.-

* * *

The Hopeless Heart

I lay in my bed now. I look to the side to see the alarm clock. It reads 4:00pm. I let my mind wander. I start to recall what had happened just 6 hours earlier.

_"I want to become TRUE friends with them. I want to care for them and be cared by them, without worrying about damaging our friendship. I want to love them and be loved by them. I-I want to love Y-YOU, Beastboy, especially you. I want to love you and be loved by you."_

She had confessed her love to me. All this time, the feelings I felt for her, she had felt for me. But, she was blinded by her pain, pain that I caused. That is the only reason she said those things. She wanted the pain to go away. How long has she tortured herself so? Each day, feeling the same pain that I've been feeling. She wanted to be happy now. She didn't want to feel that pain anymore. She thought that she would be happy once she had me, but she was wrong. The only reason she was in such pain was not because she wasn't with me, but because she _was_ with me. It is because I am here. Everyday, she would want me, she would desire me just as I did her. And everyday, I would do nothing about it. Everyday, I would just let life go on, without telling her, without releasing her from her sorrow. Yet everyday, she would wait for me just as I would wait for her. Neither of us would express our true feelings about one another, until it was too late. She finally confessed her love to me, but the damage had already been done. We have wasted our lives waiting for something to happen. And we both have suffered a great deal because of it. But she doesn't have to suffer any longer. I am the one stopping her from being happy. If I were gone, then, and only then can she be truly happy.

Tonight I will end my life. My wait will soon be over. After all is done, I hope Raven can live a long life filled with happiness with someone she deserves. That is my only wish.

I sigh. "As soon as the sun sets, it will all be over." I reassure myself. I already know how I am going to do it. I'm going to stab myself through the stomach, simple as that. I've hid a dagger under my mattress. I guess I've been preparing for this day. I guess this was what I've been waiting for all this time, the day I would take my life has finally come. In a way, I am actually looking forward to it. But, I am also extremely scared. It's not everyday you decide that you will take your life and hope it would be as simple as that, but in reality, it is something that only the desperate have the will to do.

"There's no point in trying to change your mind now Beastboy." I say to myself. "Remember, this is for the best."

"Terra…" I sigh to myself, I think about her again. "What would YOU want me to do?" I start to reminisce about the good times we've had with each other. However, when I try to think about the good times, another memory always comes to mind. It was a bad memory. In fact, it was my MOST hated memory of all. I try to block it out of my mind. I don't want to recall that memory. But somehow, I just can't seem to avoid it. I decide to give up. I let my mind recall that memory.

_It was the day Terra had betrayed us. I was searching for her for awhile, tracking her down so that I could confront her. I was in so much pain that day. When I finally found her, she was with Slade as his apprentice. We had fought, for what seemed like ages. A long, painful battle for the both of us. I didn't hold anything back at the time, neither did she. I wanted her to see how much I needed her, how much I cared for her. I swore to myself that I would bring her back, I would make her come to her senses, even if I had to beat it in her. I would do it for HER. Ever since we became friends, she has always been there for me and helped me. Now, it was my turn to help her. Eventually, I got to her. She had seen all the wrongs she had committed. After she had defeated Slade, I was overjoyed. She was going to be ok and we would go back to the way things were. At least, that's what I had thought. Not long after the other Titans had arrived, a massive earthquake was threatening to destroy the whole city as a result of Terra's power. Terra had decided that she was going to stay and stop the would-be-fatal earthquake. No matter what I said, I couldn't change her mind. She was right, I knew she was right. The only person who could stop that earthquake was Terra._

_"Terra, y-you can't go!" I yell at her, shaking my head standing right in front of her. Tears are forming in my eyes. "I-I…Terra I need you!"_

"_No B.B., you don't." She says calmly. Funny how that the answer Terra had gave me years ago, was the same answer I gave Raven just this morning. That's how much she had influenced me in my life._

_"How could you say something like that!.?" I scream again. Debris of rock continued to crash down around us. "I-I DO need you Terra, YOU know that!"_

_She smiles at my words. "Take care of yourself from now on, ok?"_

_"What, Terra no! I can't! Not without you!" I continue to yell, the tears still drop from my face. "I-I don't know what to do!" I am grabbing my hair, practically pulling my hair out from the frustration. _

_Terra smiles again, she just keeps smiling. "Oh B.B." She says calmly as she reaches out to embrace me. _

_I stay still in her arms. I feel safe. I feel loved. I don't want it to go away. _

_"Listen B.B.," Terra says as she continues to hold me close. "I want you to listen very closely to what I have to say. It is my dieing wish."_

_"D-Dieing wish?" My eyes widen. She really IS going to die. My eyes swell up with even more tears. I hold her closer to me._

_"All I want Beastboy, is for you to live a long and happy life; a life with no regrets, and filled with endless love. SHE loves you B.B. Don't be afraid to love her back." She says as she releases me from her embrace. She smiles, then turns to ready herself. I run back to my team now, we are ready to leave. As Raven summons her power to teleport us to safety, I take one last look at Terra before I would leave her. She looks up at me, and gives a reassuring smile._

The pain of that memory is almost unbearable. It begins to draw tears from my eyes. Although, to this day, I am still uncertain about Terra's last words. She was referring to Raven, I am sure of that. But, Terra knows that what I have decided to do IS the right decision, at least, I hope she does.

"Terra, if only you were here, you would know what to do." I sigh. I wipe away my tears. No time to be crying about it Beastboy. I turn my head to look at the alarm clock. It reads 6:55pm. I look out my window from my bed. The sky is purple in color. The sun is steadily setting on the horizon.

"I guess it's time." I say to myself as I sigh deeply.

I reach under my mattress to pull out my dagger. I look at its sharp blade. It's not a very long dagger, only about 5 inches in length. It had a jagged edge, kind of like an army knife. I run my thumb across the blade, it slits the skin of my thumb. I hiss at the pain.

"I guess it's sharp enough." I say to myself as I bring my thumb to my lips to suck the newly-drawn blood.

I get up from my seated position to sit on my knees. I take position as I sit up and bring the dagger to my stomach. I pause for awhile. My heart is racing right now. I drop of sweat runs down my cheek. However, I am not at all nervous now. I put on a strait face for the ending of my life. My room is slowly getting darker as the sun continues to set on the horizon. I place the tip of the dagger to my stomach, not yet penetrating the skin. I take many deep breaths. I hold the dagger even tighter in my hands. I close my eyes. I am prepared for the pain. I take one last, deep breath.

Then, in just a quick second, I force the dagger into my abdomen, all the way through its hilt. My eyes are forced open as I cringe in pain. The pupils of my eyes shrink suddenly. I am desperate for air. I can't seem to breathe anymore. Blood drops from the self-inflicted wound. I can't move. I suddenly cough hoarsely. I can't seem to control it. I cough again, this time, I cough out blood. There is blood all over my bed sheet now. I feel my heart start to beat slower and slower. Most of the pain is gone now. I suddenly feel exhausted. My eyes are getting heavy. I struggle to keep my eyes open, just for a little while longer. My room is dark now. It is quiet. I finally let myself be engulfed in darkness. I slowly start to close my eyes. I can no longer feel my body. My vision is blurred now.

I suddenly see the door of my room open. The light in the hallway breaks through the darkness in my room. I see a figure wearing dark shades of clothing stand in my doorway. It's Raven.

"B-Beastboy? A-Are you in he-"

She pauses in her sentence. She must have seen what I have done to myself. My eyes close in on themselves. I don't have the energy to live any longer. My knees give in as I start to fall forward.

"BEASTBOY!" She yells at the top of her lungs. She pushes the door wide open as she rushes to catch my fall. "BEASTBOY, BEASTBOY!" She continues to scream.

I lay now, in her embrace. It feels good in her arms. I feel safe. I feel loved. I feel happy. It's been so long since I've felt like this. I almost forgot what it felt like.

She holds me close to her body. She is crying now.

"B-Beastboy, please, y-you…you can't do this!" She continues to hold me in her arms. I smile now.

With the last bit of my energy, I manage to say what I've always wanted to tell her more than anything I've ever wanted to do in my life, I've always wanted to tell her this from the bottom of my heart.

"Raven...I love you."

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Great? Good? Bad? Never write again? I'm still debating if this is ACTUALLY the end of this fic. If it is, then I guess it's a good place to end it. Don't you agree? LOL! But if it isn't, then there is still much more to come! I don't know, I guess I will leave this decision to Reviewers. Haha So leave a review and let me know what you think. 


	4. The Hopeful Heart

A/N: Ok people, so I decided to continue this fic. WOOT! Haha, so yeah. After thinking for a VERY LONG TIME about how I was going to continue this fic.(as a result ofwhat had ended up happening in the last ch.) I came up with this. The P.O.V is now Raven's so keep that in mind. It might be a little weird for some of you but I think it came out well, well, at least I hope it did.

Disclaimer: Sigh I don't own the Teen Titans. Sue me if you want. It doesn't matter because I am poor. No seriously people, IAM REALLY poor. I don't have adamn dime in my pocket. So there.

* * *

The Hopeful Heart

I couldn't believe it. No, I could believe it, I just didn't want to. Beastboy had committed suicide. But, I wouldn't let him_. No, he will not die this way!_ I kept telling myself that.

I am in the Medic Room in Titan Tower looking over my beloved Beastboy. The other Titans are also in the room. We really didn't expect for Beastboy to do anything like this to himself. Well, actually, I did. I've known all this time that he was in so much pain. At first, I thought it was just a phase in his life. He started to act this way every day since Terra had died. But then, days went by, then weeks, then months, and eventually, many years. But, Beastboy never recovered from it. It seems that I was the only one to notice this. All the other Titans were so oblivious to what Beastboy was hiding. But, he couldn't hide it from me. Each day, I would watch him. I would watch him pretend to be happy and carefree. Each day, he would hide his sadness and despair from us. Every night, I'd hear Beastboy cry himself to sleep. The soft sobs were hurtful even for me to hear. Everytime I would hear him cry like that, I would always want to just get up from my bed, walk out my room, across the hall, open the door to Beastboy's room and just charge in there and take him in my arms. I wanted to be there to comfort him. I wanted to show him that I cared for him, that I loved him. But, I never did that until it was too late. I had wanted to comfort him from our earlier "dispute".

"_No Raven, you don't." _

He said that to me. I stared into his dark, green eyes. He was in pain. It had hurt him to say that to me. I was heartbroken. HE was heartbroken. We've tortured ourselves for so long now. But as I stared into his eyes for the final seconds, I saw something more in them. I saw….desperation. He was going to do something drastic, I knew he would, and he did. But, I was too late. He had already committed the deed. I was in a panic.

"_BEASTBOY!", "BEASTBOY, BEASTBOY!", "B-Beastboy, please, y-you…you can't do this!" _

I was scared. At that moment, I was truly scared; scared of a lot of things. Scared of my dear friend's life. Scared of being left alone without him. Scared of leaving him to go get help. All I wanted to do was to stay there, with him. Then, he said something to me I will never forget:

"_Raven...I love you." _

He really did love me. I had started to cry at his words. After all this time, he had always felt the same way I had felt for him. At that very moment, I was truly happy. I would have held on to him forever. Then I suddenly felt the life in his body slowly start to fade away.

"_Beastboy?.! Beastboy?.!" I said as pulled away from my embrace to look at his dieing body. I had to do something, anything. I still had time, even though it wasn't forever. The first thing that came to mind was to pull out that dagger and heal his wound. So I had sat him up in a sitting position, and pulled out the dagger that had pierced his abdomen. I set it on the side-table. After doing that, I had carefully laid him down on his bed. I sat perpendicular to his laid body. I had placed my hands over his wound. I had used my powers to emit a white light from my palms. I've never really used my healing powers before, but Beastboy needed this. After a few seconds, I managed to completely heal his wound. But, just doing that alone wouldn't save him. I had to think of a way to preserve his soul, quickly before his soul would completely abandon his body. An idea came to mind, but I wasn't sure it would work. But, I just reasoned that all I could do now was hope that it would. I had stood up in order to encase Beastboy's entire body with my telekinetic powers. I had to put Beastboy into a Coma-like state, this way, his mind would be put to sleep and his soul couldn't leave his body. I had to gamble with this. It was the only way. After awhile, I had stopped my treatment. It was all I could do. I leaned over his body, and touched his chest to check for an existing heartbeat. Indeed there was, it was very faint, and very weak, but a heartbeat nonetheless. I sighed in relief. All there is now is to just wait, and hope that Beastboy would recover. That day will come. I reassured myself of it._

_A few minutes later, I had heard someone approach the room. I turned my stare away from Beastboy for the moment to look at one of our fellow Titans. It was Cyborg. He lightly knocked on the already wide-opened door._

_"Hey B.B., you want to play the new video game I just bought?" He said as he looked at me sitting on the end of Beastboy's bed. His eyes wandered down to the blood-stained bed sheets. His eyes widened. _

_"Oh my God! W-What happened?.!" He asks as his eyes wandered to the seemingly dead Beastboy. "B-B.B.?" He steps slowly, approaching his green friend. _

_"He's ok Cyborg." I say as my eyes follow Cyborg's approach. "He's not dead, he's just in a kind of Coma right now." I say calmly._

_"C-Coma? But why? How?" He says as he continues to scan the room. He spots the blood-stained dagger on the side-table. "R-Raven, just what happened?.!" He panics and starts to wave his arms in the air frantically. _

_I start to get annoyed with his actions. I sigh and rub my temples to ease my headache. _

_"He tried to kill himself Cyborg." I say trying to get his attention. I look into his eyes. He stops his little fret. He catches my gaze. I see his eyes widen. _

_"K-Kill himself? B.B? There's no way HE'D do THAT!" He says rather angrily at me. _

_I chuckle at his words. At the moment, I despise him, and the rest of the Titans. All this time, they didn't notice what was going on. There were many days where I just wanted to just scream out "DON'T YOU IDIOTS SEE WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?.!" But I had to refrain myself every time, it just wasn't something that I should say. Beastboy noticed their obliviousness, and it made him feel even more saddened. Right now I was irritated with them. All of them. Here I was telling what ACTUALLY happened and here he is acting like he knows B.B. too well to even think about doing something like that to himself. And HE calls himself Beastboy's BEST friend? What a joke. _

_"You don't have the right to contradict me." I say coldly, still staring right in his eyes. Cyborg looks somewhat shock at my statement, but I continue. "And, YOU'RE suppose to be his best friend?" I chuckled again. "All this time, you were too busy having your head up your ass that you didn't even notice the pain Beastboy was going through!" I'm on my feet now, screaming at Cyborg. My eyes begin to turn red with anger._

_Just then Robin and Starfire had rushed into the room trying to see what was going on._

_"What's with all the yelling?" Robin had said as he entered the now tense room._

_I force myself to calm down, my eyes return to normal. I sigh in relief. I can't believe I almost lost control over my emotions. I could have hurt Cyborg!_

_Starfire had peeked over Robins shoulder to see Beastboy laying in the blood-stained sheets. She gasps in shock._

_"What is wrong with Friend Beastboy?.!" She says as she passes me and Cyborg to kneel down beside the seemingly dead-like Beastboy. "Is he injured?" She says, looking up at me._

_"He was Starfire, but he's going to be ok now." I say reassuringly. I smile at her, she smiles back. _

_I glance over at Cyborg, he doesn't seem to want to talk anymore._

_Robin was looking over Beastboy's room to notice the bed sheets and the dagger. He looks at me, not in worry but in confusion._

_"What happened here Raven?" _

_I sigh again, it's even more irritating trying to explain it a second time. "Beastboy tried to…end his life." I say carefully choosing my words to explain the situation for our leader._

_"E-End his life?" Robin gave the same bewildered look Cyborg had given earlier._

_"Friend Beastboy would not do something like THAT Friend Raven, No, No, that can not be correct." Starfire says as she stands from her position beside Beastboy to face me._

_"He wouldn't Starfire?" I say with much irony._

_"Is this true Cyborg?" Robin turns to say to Cyborg. _

_Cyborg just nods his head, still feeling ashamed of himself._

_"This doesn't make sense!" Robin starts to say as he approaches Beastboy. He leans over to examine his green friend. He looks over his entire body and sees no injury or wound anywhere on his bare body. He places his hand over the green teen's chest and starts to run his fingertips over his lean body, over every visible muscle. He finds nothing. Luckily, Beastboy wore boxers and didn't go commando tonight. Robin had thought. It would've been more difficult having to search Beastboys's body if he were naked and exposed. _

_Raven started to feel jealous of Robin. He was touching what was hers! Just before she started to feel enraged, she shook herself out of her jealous mood and remembered that Robin wasn't doing this to make Raven jealous. Hell, he doesn't even know she and Beastboy have feelings for each other!_

"_Why would he do something like this?" Robin asks rather troubled._

"_B-Because he was hurting, inside, all this time, since Terra died." Everyone turned to look at the now talking Cyborg._

_I smile at Cyborg's words, "So you did know."_

_Cyborg just looks up at me and nods his head. "I-I did." He sighs, and continues. "I guess I just didn't want to bring the guy down if I had said something to him." He says with honesty in his voice. _

"_You really ARE his best friend." I say as I smile, not meeting Cyborg's eyes. _

_He looks up at me, I look up at him. He smiles weakly at my statement._

"_So Friend Beastboy is going to be alright?" Starfire says worryingly. _

"_Yes Starfire, when I came in his room, I had just found him with his hands holding a dagger that had pierced his abdomen. When he was slowly dieing, I had to heal his wound first if I wanted to save him. So I did. Then I found out that his soul was still slowly leaving his body, so in order to stop that, I had to have his mind enter a Coma-like state." I say as I walk up to my beloved Beastboy. I caress his cheek with the back of my hand. "All we need to do now is wait, and see if he will wake." I sigh, "Although, I have no idea how long that might be, it could be today, tomorrow, a week from now, months from now, maybe even years from now. All we can do is just wait and see."_

"_Beastboy…" Robin had said with sorrow._

After that, we all had followed Cyborg who had carried Beastboy up to the Medic Room. I am still here, by my beloved's side, just waiting for him to wake from his slumber. I glance over at the clock just above the doorway. It reads 2:00a.m. The other Titans had gone and went to bed an hour earlier. I'm exhausted right now. I decide to pull up a chair beside the bed. I lean over to caress my beloved's forehead. I look over all of his features. He is stunning. His green skin, his lean body. I brush his lips with my thumb. They're so soft. I hold back my sudden urge to kiss those tempting lips.

"Now's not the time to be thinking about something like that Raven." I say shaking all the sudden urges out of my head.

I continue to stare at him. My smile softens. He was in so much pain, and he did all of this for the best interest of me.

"Don't worry Beastboy," I say to myself. I start to doze off as I lay my head on the bed. "When you wake up, we can finally be happy together." Saying that, I slowly start to drift off to sleep, dreaming of the day that I am sure will soon come.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? I hope it didn't turn out all weird and ended up being stupid. Sigh As always, your reviews are always appreciated. Can't wait to post the next ch.! 


	5. The Selfish Heart

A/N: Hello readers! Ok, so this is the 5th ch. to this fanfic. The plot has changed drastically and now there's a twist to the story. Hehe. Thanks to all those who have supported this fanfic. and all those who have left such wonderful reviews, I thoroughly enjoy every one of them.

Disclaimer: You people...I'm tired of this...I say the same damn thing every single chapter. But for the sake of my repuatation, and apparently, my sanity I have to say this so here it is folks: I don't own the Teen Titans. Damn bastards...lol j/k.

* * *

The Selfish Heart

The next morning, I had awoke from my peaceful slumber. Disappointed at the fact that Beastboy was still in his coma. I sigh, then smile.

"Good morning my beloved," I say as I brush the back of my right hand against his right cheek. I truly wonder if he can hear me. I only say it to raise my spirits and reassure myself that he will come back one day.

"He is still 'sleeping'?" I hear someone say as they had just entered the room. I turn to look to see who it was. It's Robin.

"Yes, he is still 'sleeping'." I say as I nod my head.

"I see." He bluntly replies.

He never was too much of a talker at times. But, that's just Robin.

"What are his chances of waking up?" He says suddenly as he walks up to stand by Beastboy's bed opposite to where I now stand.

"I don't know," I reply. "It's not for me to decide his chances in this. This is completely beyond me. It can just be pure luck for him to wake up, or it either can be undeniable certainty that he will wake up." My confidence drops at my realization. "Although, there is also a chance that he never will wake up."

"He'll wake up." Robin says breaking me of my gloomy mood.

My head shoots up to look at the boy wonder. He is looking down at Beastboy. He sits on the medical bed next him, his hands are holding his right hand. In the quickest second, his eyes are filled with sorrow, however it is quickly replaced with reassuring ones.

"How can you be so sure Robin?" I wonder.

"If it's Beastboy, he'll wake up. I'm sure of that." He says as he changes his gazing eyes to look at me. "And you should be sure of that too." He quickly adds.

I am surprised at his sudden statement. But he is right. And now, my confidence is back. I smile and nod my head in agreement. We sit there a moment, just enjoying the subtle reassurances of one another.

Just then, an abrupt alarm goes off in Titan Tower, all of the rooms were glowing from the bright, red lights.

"Trouble!" Robin had suddenly said as he quickly jumped off the medical bed and ran towards the door.

I start to follow but suddenly hesitate to leave my beloved's side.

"Shouldn't I stay behind and watch after Beastboy in case he wakes up?" I say to Robin.

"You don't need to worry Raven, he'll be fine. Besides we might need your help." He replies not bothering to look back.

"Right," I say to myself quickly following right behind Robin.

Raven and Robin had quickly met up with Cyborg and Starfire in the living room.

"There has been a disturbance Downtown." Cyborg had briefly said. Before long the four Titans had left Titan Tower heading towards the disturbance. As they left however, they've failed to notice a certain malicious figure, lurking in the darkness, waiting for their departure in order to commence his certain sinister plan.

---

The Teen Titans had finally arrived Downtown and was now searching for the cause of the recent disturbance. Suddenly, they heard a loud boom and in a distance, saw an entire building crumble. The four Titans had rushed to that area. When they arrived on the spot, debris and dust from the crumbled building was still lurking in the air making it difficult to see. Citizens began to scream and panic at that, the Titans would have to take care of them later, but for now, they had to find who the cause of all this was.

"Well, well, well……" A certain familiar voice had said as a dark figure started to appear from the dust and debris of the building. "if it isn't the Teen Titans."

Robin looked shocked for a second, but quickly started to scowl the enemy.

"Slade!" Robin had said angrily. "Are you the cause of this?.!" He continued.

"I don't know dear Robin, maybe." Slade simply said. "Care to do something about it, Titans?" He said suddenly giving a sharp look at the teens as if saying 'I dare you'.

Robin had sneered at that and decided that he was done talking. Right now, all he wanted to do was beat the crap out of him.

"Titans, Go!"

---

"So this is Titan Tower?" a certain malicious enemy had said as he entered the living room of the Titan's base. "Not bad I guess, but the security defense system is second rate." He sighed disappointedly. He really wanted a challenge this time around, hoping that the security defense system that had protected the Tower would have given him a good workout. But sadly, it didn't.

He started to look around the living room, noticing the big screen T.V., the very large couch, and the kitchen which was adjacent to this room.

"I wonder where _he_ could be," he gave a sinister grin, "time to find out."

---

After what seemed like a still endless battle of fighting Slade, the Titans were exhausted. Slade was still unharmed and continued to mock them menacingly.

"My, my, Titans, slacking off are we?" He gave a quick grin at the tired out Titans.

They were on a rooftop now, on one side stood Slade still calmly composed like he always was and on the other, stood the Titans, all four in battle positions trying to catch their breath.

"Slade!" Robin had said after catching his breath. "What's your purpose?" He continued.

"My purpose dear Robin," Slade replied, "never changes." He simply said. "It has always been the same dear Robin, I thought that you would have caught on by now." He sighed. "I'm very disappointed in you dear Robin," Slade continued staring completely at Robin the whole time, "which is why I decided to find another, more worthy apprentice." He finally said.

Robin was taken aback from his statement. _Another more worthy apprentice?_ "What do you mean!.?" Robin had replied angrily.

"My, my, Robin, jealous are we?" Slade gave a sinister grin. "Jealous because I finally decided to cast you away and started to find myself a different apprentice?" He continued to smile wickedly at Robin.

"Damn you bastard!" Robin had angrily replied. He hated how Slade could get under his skin that easily. Robin had thought about Slade's words for a little longer.

"Wait," The realization just struck him, "who is this new apprentice?.!" He had asked Slade.

"Oh, curious my dear Robin?" Slade had continued to tease the boy wonder.

Robin had snarled at that. "Who is it!.?"

Slade had snickered at the way Robin was losing his cool. He thoroughly enjoyed teasing the boy wonder. But, he felt it was time to stop playing around.

"I'm tired of the small talk my dear Robin," He sighed. "If you want to know so badly, why don't you beat it out of me?" He mocked.

Robin had pulled out his staff and took position, waiting for Slade to charge him. "He's mine." Robin had said back to the other Titans. The other Titans just nodded their head.

Slade began to charge Robin, Robin had charged back. Robin was the first to swing his attack. He swung his staff to the left, Slade easily dodged it by jumping back. Slade tried to counter by aiming to punch the teen square in the face, but was blocked by Robin's staff. After many minutes of continued attacking and countering Slade was beginning to slow down. Robin saw this and decided to charge again. He ran towards Slade, then jumped in the air, he threw a couple of freeze disks at Slade's feet, hitting him without fail. When Robin saw that his attack worked, he quickly dashed toward Slade to smack the side of his head with a mighty swing from his staff. Slade had flinched at the immense impact in that, his body had flew several feet before landing hard on the ground, unable to fight any longer.

Robin had ran up to the defeated Slade. He suddenly stopped at the sight before him and gave a shocked look on his face. The part of Slade's face where he smacked him with his staff was dented in and a bunch of wires and metal, computer-like chips were visible.

"A-A robot?" Robin had muttered to himself.

He heard the fake Slade chuckle. "My dear, naïve Robin," He began. "so predictable."

"W-What's the meaning of this, Slade!" He angrily said. "Who is it that you desire, tell me!" Robin continued.

"Let's just say it's someone very close to your hearts." He bluntly admitted.

Robin's eyes widened at his words. _Could it be?_

"Someone you all care for, someone you all protect right now, someone who is at the moment……vulnerable." Slade continued to chuckle in amusement. He was quite pleased that his diversion worked.

Robin's eyes widened at this. "B-Beastboy!.?"

Slade chuckled again. "Sorry to leave you like this my dear Robin, but I have a certain green teen that's just begging me to take him." Slade gave Robin an evil grin.

Suddenly, a beeping noise started to sound from Slade's chest. Robin was confused at what it was, surprisingly it started to beep faster and faster. Robin's eyes widened at his realization.

Robin quickly ran away from the fake Slade's body to warn the other Titans. "Run! It's a bomb!" The other teens quickly followed after their leader.

Just as they left the rooftop, the bomb exploded, sending a violent wave of force that pushed the Titans to land roughly on the ground.

As the aftermath of the explosion subsided, Cyborg began to speak. "Hey man, what was that all about?"

Robin's eyes widened again and realized that they had to move quickly. "H-He's after Beastboy."

"B-Beastboy?" Raven's eyes had widened, "N-No!"

---

Slade had walked into the medical room where Beastboy had stayed in. "Well, looks like I've finally find you." Slade had said as he walked up to the still sleeping Beastboy. "It took my awhile to realize it dear Beastboy, but now, I think it's about time I make you…mine." He smirked. Just as he was about to touch the green teen's sleeping face, the green teen suddenly started to stir.

"Ugh….." Was all the green had to say as he started to blink his eyes and move about in his bed. Although, he was still half asleep, not realizing what was about to happen just now.

"Oh my, I didn't expect you to wake so soon my dear Beastboy." Slade had said, a bit surprised. "No matter, in fact, I think it's better this way." Slade chuckled. Slade had leaned over next to the still awakening Beastboy's ear and had quietly whispered, "From now on my dear Beastboy, you belong to me."

TBC

* * *

Muahahahahaha! Such evil intent! I don't know if it's just me, but I think I may have made Slade seem too...iono...OBSESSED! LOL. But man, I really do think Slade's felling a little more sometin' sometin' for the Robin and Beastboy. Creepy. LOL. Man, what a sick, perverted mind! ' 

Please Review! It really does"EXCITE" me when I get your reviews! Wait...NOT IN THAT WAY! YOU SICK PERVERTS! LOL. j/k.


	6. The Caring Heart

A/N: Hey Guys! Ok, first of all...I'm am deeply sorry for the long update. I had writers block for a good long while because I didn't really know where to take it. But after ahwile, I finally decided to go with this so yeah. Again,I thank all who have reviewed. And there are many. Yes, ALL of you! That's right. All reviewers! Yes, I thank _arsefart_, _Raven of Azarath_ _and BB_, and _arce1_, and...wait...that's it. Lol. Uhm yeah... those were the only reviews I got for the last chapter. But I still LOVE them! Without you well...I don't know...without you, my faithful reviewers...I'd probably still be me...but without your AWESOME reviews and your INCREDIBLE support. (Note the capitalization of the words ALL, LOVE, AWESOME, and INCREDIBLE. Hence the importance of such words.) I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans nor do I make any money whatsoever in writing this. Nope, not a single dime. Not even in Pesos. I'm not even trying to be funny. -.- (Note: Pesos are the currency in the Philippines which I am part Filipino. Just in case anyone gives a damn. Lol.)

* * *

The Caring Heart

"W-What?" Beastboy started to say as he regained consciousness. He really didn't know what was going on. He tried to recall what happened just yesterday.

"_B-Beastboy? A-Are you in he-", "BEASTBOY!", "BEASTBOY, BEASTBOY!", "B-Beastboy, please, y-you…you can't do this!"_

"_Raven...I love you."_

His eyes went wide.

"Raven!" He quickly sat up in his bed to look around the room when he saw a very un-welcomed guest standing next to his bed staring down at him with an evil glint in his eye. "Slade! What are you doing here!" Beastboy said rather angrily.

"Oh my, getting angry already are we? Good." Slade smirked.

"Stop playing games! What do you want Slade!.?" Beastboy was pissed. He didn't need this right now, not him. No, he needed HER. He needed Raven. He still didn't know what had happened. For all he knew, he should be dead right now. He needed Raven. Raven would tell him everything. But right now, Slade was the last guy he wanted in his company.

Slade chuckled at Beastboy's outburst.

"What do I want my dear Beastboy? Well, I want you." He smirked again, waiting for his reaction.

"M-Me?" Beastboy was very confused. Is this some kind of trick!.? Do you think this is some kind of game?.!" Beastboy had said with clenched fists, holding back to just beat the hell out of him.

"A trick?" Slade had questioned with another chuckle. "No." He simply said. "A game?" He gave another chuckle. "Why, yes." He said as he smirked. "And I'm thoroughly enjoying this particular game my dear Beastboy."

Beastboy was done talking, he didn't have the patience anymore, he was just going to beat the hell out of Slade right now. He tried to change into a gorilla, but nothing happened. He imagined himself as a gorilla and tried again. Still, he didn't change. He sat there looking at his hands with a confused look.

"W-What's going on?" He said to himself.

Slade just chuckled at the obviously struggling Beastboy, "Seems like your powers still haven't fully healed from your coma."

"W-What? C-Coma? I-I was in a coma?" Beastboy had a shocked look on his face. "B-But how?"

"Well, I ask myself the same thing my dear Beastboy," Slade gave an uncaring sigh. "Pity you don't know either."

"W-Why am I still here?" Beastboy asked himself. "I should be dead right now."

"You can't even answer THAT question my dear Beastboy?" Slade chuckled.

"W-What do you mean?" Beastboy questioned as he looked up at the still staring Slade.

"You poor little thing," Slade said mockingly. "You truly ARE pathetic."

"Shut up!" Beastboy replied angrily. He didn't need this. He looked away from Slade's glare, he could no longer look into his eyes. "That's not true!" His eyes began to swell up with tears. He tightly closed his eyes to keep them from falling. But to no avail.

"But my dear Beastboy, you KNOW it's true," Slade said as he leaned in close to whisper into Beastboy's left ear. "You truly ARE pathetic."

"S-Stop it." Beastboy tried to say firmly, but ended up as a plea.

"You couldn't even kill yourself properly." Slade continued.

Beastboy's eyes widened as he heard Slade continue. '_How did he know?'_

"You know, the other Titans probably felt so sorry for you that they HAD to give you medical treatment." Slade said. "You have to feel bad for them actually. Knowing that they have to care for a nuisance like you who is just in the way. You have to give them credit though, they DID help you…like the good citizens they are." Slade chuckled again. "What a burden you are to them, my dear Beastboy."

"P-Please, S-Stop." Beastboy said. He didn't want to hear it. But he knows it's true. Tears continued to run down his green cheeks, now he holds his knees to his chest.

"Why don't you do them a favor and just leave?" Slade said, still whispering in Beastboy's ear. "Just think how happy they'd truly be, without you as their burden. It's the least you could do, for all the trouble you've caused them, my dear Beastboy."

"B-But they're my friends. They love me. SHE loves me." Beastboy had argued.

"You are blinded my dear Beastboy," Slade said bluntly. "That's what you want to believe, their love is tainted," Slade went on. "They only PRETEND to love you," He said. "And do you know why, my dear Beastboy? It's because they feel sorry for you." Slade grinned.

"T-That's not true!" Beastboy said trying to defend his friends.

"Oh, but it is my dear Beastboy. And you know it's true." Slade went on. "The love of which you speak so dearly of, my dear Beastboy…is out of pity, not compassion!" Slade said rather seriously. Slade's voice no longer held its coolness, now it held anger.

Beastboy's eyes widened at the sudden statement. He knew Slade was right. Beastboy was no longer angry like before, now he could only feel sadness.

Just then, a huge black bird appeared coming up from the floor. He could recognize that power from anywhere.

As the black bird fully ascended from the floor, it disappeared after a few more seconds and had revealed the Teen Titans.

"R-Raven." Beastboy said, not out of shock, but out of sorrow.

"Why hello Titans." Slade turned to say as he stood, facing the Titans. His normal, cool voice was back again.

"Slade!" Robin said. He was worried. They were all worried.

"I applaud you on finally realizing my setup, although it took you awhile to figure it out, my dear Robin. I am disappointed." Slade smirked.

"Leave Beastboy alone!" Robin was pissed.

"I don't think I will, my dear Robin." Slade said coolly.

"You will leave him alone." Raven said with a death glare as she took a step closer to Slade.

"Or what, my dear Raven?" Slade said mockingly. "Are you going to get angry and unleash you horrible powers on me? I don't think that would be very wise. No. After all, you could hurt my dear Beastboy. Now you wouldn't want that now would you?" Slade had said as he sat down beside Beastboy to put his arm around him.

"YOURS?" Raven had said, her eyes starting to glow read with anger. _'_HE ISMINE! NO ONE ELSES! I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HIM!_' _Raven had thought to herself.

"My my, am I making you angry Raven?" Slade had said coolly. "You should contain her, wouldn't want her to hurt anyone she shouldn't." He said to the rest of the Titans.

Although they hated to listen to Slade, they knew he was right so they tried to hold Raven back.

"Raven, Raven you need to calm down." Robin said holding her shoulders.

"Yeah Raven! Just chill for awhile." Cyborg had said holding her stomach from behind.

"Please Friend Raven! You must not get angry." Starfire had said.

They were all trying to comfort her, and after awhile, she finally controlled herself and stopped her sudden urge for destruction.

And all that time, Beastboy just sat there, still holding his knees close to his chest.

'Raven almost lost control of herself again. And it's because of me.' Beastboy was in so much pain. Tears started to flow down his cheeks again. 'They don't deserve this Beastboy. You know that.' He continued to contemplate his thoughts. 'But I don't want to let them go.' He continued to cry silently. 'It is for the best, you must let them go.' He knew what he had to do.

"Well done Titans, I congratulate you on this accomplishment." Slade began to applaud. He was still toying with them.

Beastboy was back into reality as he finished his thoughts.

"Well Titans, I am done talking, I think it is time for me to make my leave."

"You're not going anywhere!" Robin said as he drew out his staff. The other Titans were ready to fight as well.

"You forget Titans. I still have Beastboy. And he hasn't fully recovered from his coma. He could get hurt." Slade said coolly. "I will leave with him, and you will not follow if you know what is best." Slade stated.

Slade got up from the bed and turned around to have his back facing Beastboy.

"Climb on." Slade said firmly.

Beastboy didn't argue and obediently, he wrapped his arms around Slade's neck and his legs around his waist.

Slade stood up and faced the Titans once more.

"B-Beastboy, don't go!" Raven had yelled.

Beastboy brought up his eyes to stare at Raven's. She was still as beautiful as ever. He smiled a very small smile for a short, small second.

"G-Goodbye." Beastboy simply said.

Raven eyes widened at his farewell. 'It couldn't end like this!'

"Until next time, Titans." Slade finally said as he turned away from them and started to run toward a nearby window, when he got close enough, he leaped out, shattering the glass.

The Titans were taken aback at the action. "Beastboy!" Raven had said, running after them towards the broken window. She looked out and down and saw that Slade had landed safely on the ground with Beastboy still on his back running away from Titan Tower.

Raven was deeply saddened, tears started to form in her eyes.

The rest of the Titans were deeply sad as well, they came up to comfort Raven.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back." Robin said reassuringly as he placed a hand on Raven's shoulder.

At her friend's comfort, Raven wiped away her tears and had regained her confidence. They would get him back for sure. She was sure of it. And at that, they continued to stare at the two figures running off into the distance until they could no longer see them.

TBC

* * *

A/N: There it is. Ok people. Just for some clarification. This will most likely NOT be a Slade/BB pairing, nor will it end up being a Lemon. I know, I know, your all probably hating me right now... because I know you were waiting to see some REAL action (wink). Lol. So yeah, I'm just not ready to write a Lemon. I don't think I would ever be the same after writing one. Nope. Oh yeah, and this fanfic. will probably end in either the next chapter or the one after that. We'll see how it goes. 

Please Review! I greatly appreciate your time and effort in reviewing my fic. It truly does make my day when I get a message in the mail about another review that has been posted. Consequently, it also makes my day all the more crappier when I don't.


	7. The Loving Heart

Author's Note: Hey guys! So, I'm FINALLY back! I know, I know, I've made so many of you wait SOO long. And I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about that. You see, what happened was that like last year, my internet got disconnected! I know! So like, I didn't have internet for like 3 months after that. I did get it back though. But then, the power supply in my computer went DEAD! Yes, DEAD! So I didn't even have a working computer for like a month. Afterwards, we finally got a new power supply and not long after, we got internet back again. And then, it got disconnected AGAIN! I KNOW!! I was like... WTH!!!!? It made me so mad! So I didn't have internet for another 5 months I think. But finally, I have it back on again and I've managed to FINALLY finish this story. I'll tell you guys this now, being deprived of the internet, or even technology for that matter...is NOT FUN! My life was total CRAP for that entire time. Sigh But now that it's over, I'm happy again! Yay!!! I want to thank everyone of you who have supported me in this fic. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, only this fanfic.

* * *

The Loving Heart

It's been two weeks since Slade had taken Beastboy. We've searched frantically all over Jump City. We haven't found him yet. It's disheartening, but I have to believe that we'll find him, then, everything will be ok.

I now look out to the city from the large window of the living room.

"Beastboy, where are you?"

I hear someone enter the living room, I turn to look. It is Robin.

"Anything?" I began.

"No, nothing." He answered.

I sigh at that, then turn again to look out the window. 'I hope he's ok.'

---

I lay in a dark room. It's always dark in this room. Like as if the sun's light cannot ever illuminate it. It gives me the creeps. I have no idea how long I've been here, but it feels like an eternity. I lay here, my arms and ankles loosely chained to the wall. I am a prisoner in this forsaken place. Slade plans on doing horrible things with me. He tells me he's going to use me to destroy the rest of the Titans. He told me how he's going to do it.

Ever since I've been to this place, he's been torturing me. Not physically, but emotionally-torturing me. All this time, he's been telling me horrible things to fuel my anger. Things like, "People hate you, the world hates you, the Titans hate you." And in the first couple of times, I refused to believe him. I would stand up for my friends. But still, he'd continue my torment.

"_You don't know it yet Beastboy, but deep down, your 'friends' hate you." _

"_T-That's not true! They care for me! Just as I care for them! **She** loves me! Just as I love **her**!" _

_He chuckles, "How sad, you don't seem to understand do you, my dear Beastboy?"_

"_W-What do you mean?"_

"_Haven't you realized it yet? All that they've done for you, up until now, was because they hated you."_

"_T-That's a lie!"_

"_It's true. Just think, my dear Beastboy. Why did they let you join the Teen Titans? Why do they continue to do all these nice things for you? Why do they insist that you are friends? It is not because they want to; it is because they **have to.**"_

"_S-Stop it." I couldn't bare to look him in the eye anymore; I was curled into a ball with my knees up to my chest. I moved my hands to cover my ears. I didn't want to listen to this anymore. _

"_Oh, but you know it's true my dear Beastboy, even with Raven."_

_I tensed at that._

"_She probably hates you the most my dear Beastboy. All the times you've agitated and annoyed her, no wonder she hates you. Even when she had to save your life."_

"_W-What?" I looked up at Slade with a confused look. "R-Raven saved my life?"_

_He just smirked again._

"_She saved your life, because she **had to**, not because she wanted to."_

_It hurt to hear it, but part of me believed his words._

"_You are a burden to them all, my dear Beastboy. You cause them so much trouble, yet you seem to think that there's nothing wrong with that. How selfish." He chuckles._

"_Please, stop. No more, i-it hurts." I plead._

"_Sorry my dear Beastboy, but I can't do that. You see, you're going to destroy the rest of the Titans for me." He chuckles. "I wonder how they'll react to you as a threat. It shall be very interesting."_

"I-I won't do that to them! They're my friends." I try and argue.

He chuckles again. "How naïve. I'm afraid you don't have a choice in this my dear Beastboy."

I tense. "W-What do you mean?"

"Well, you see my dear Beastboy. I am going to make you transform into The Beast."

I tense again, this time; I stared back into Slade's eyes.

"The Beast?.! But, even I can't change into that now. It was only that one time."

"True, but you see, just because you can't change into it, doesn't mean it isn't there anymore. Its power, still lays dormant inside you."

My eyes widen at the realization.

"Do you remember when you first changed into The Beast, the first time you tapped into that incredible power?"

"N-No, only that I only did it to protect Raven." I whispered.

"That is true, but there is something more than just that my dear Beastboy."

"W-What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Do you honestly think that you could have unleashed The Beast by only wanting to protect her? I think not, at that time, your aggression levels were unstable my dear Beastboy."

He was right.

"You see, it's part of your blood. That aggression, is fueled by your anger, The Beast's anger."

"W-What?"

"You are no more than an animal Beastboy, do you honestly think you're so human?" He chuckles.

"That's not true!" I yelled and stood up, infuriated. I couldn't go very far because I was still chained to the wall.

He chuckled again, "Yes, that's right my dear Beastboy, get angry. I can see it, the rage in your eyes, The Beast's eyes."

"I'm a person too! I'm not an animal! I have feelings just like everyone else!" Anger overcame me; I could not longer control myself. I was beginning to grow larger, hair began to cover my entire body, I began to grow sharp claws, my jaw widened and I grew vicious canine teeth, my eyes, no longer human. I became The Beast.

---

I was in a state of awe; I have never seen The Beast up close like this before. It was simply amazing; his piercing eyes were intimidating enough, let alone his extremely sharp claws and teeth.

"Excellent!" I chuckled. "Can't you feel your power Beastboy!.? When you are The Beast, there is no one who can stop you, not even the Teen Titans!"

My gazing eyes studied the amazing beast. It breathed heavily as it towered over me. Suddenly, something went wrong. The Beast started to roar furiously as if it were in pain. It was thrashing about, uncontrollably. I had to jump away to avoid being mutilated by his sharp, thrashing claws.

"Beastboy! Control yourself!" I commanded. The Beast did not listen; Beastboy no longer had the willpower to control himself. I chuckled, "Perfect."

The wild beast thrashed about, trying to break the steal chains. The Beast raged about, he was no longer Beastboy. The Beast would destroy all of Jump City and the Teen Titans.

"I think it's time to carry out my plan, don't you?"

_---_

"Raven, there has been a disturbance in the city! We have to go check it out!"

"You guys go on ahead; I'm going to look for Beastboy." I said confidently.

"But, Raven! We might need you on this one!" Robin protested.

"Beastboy needs me more." I replied.

I looked back at him, and stared at him for awhile.

"Raven, we need to do this as a team. I promise we will look for Beastboy after we know that the city is safe." He said sincerely.

I sighed, "Fine, let's go."

---

We arrived somewhere north of Jump City, the industrial part of the city. There were lots of towering skyscrapers around; civilians were frantically running away…'but from what?'

"You there! Tell me, what's going on?" Robin asked a civilian who was running toward us.

"A-A monster! A t-terrible monster! H-Horrible sharp claws, teeth, a-and g-green fur!" The civilian just barely able to talk in his state of panic. He quickly fled away.

"W-What?.!" I said in disbelief.

"It can't be." Robin also said in disbelief.

"Oh, but it can, my dear Robin." We suddenly heard a very familiar voice in the distance.

"Slade!"

"It's about time the Teen Titans showed up."

"Slade! What's going on here, and where's Beastboy?.!" Robin demanded to know.

"Well you see, my dear Robin, I thought you'd might like to reunite with a certain 'person'."

"What have you done with Beastboy!.?" I abruptly yelled.

"My, my Raven, what's wrong? Miss him already?" Slade chuckled.

"GIVE HIM BACK!" My anger started to get the best of me as my eyes grew red with rage.

"Raven, you have to calm down!" Robin soothed.

"I wouldn't get too angry if I were you Raven, I think you will need your self-control if you're going to fight _him_." Slade said coolly.

I managed to regain control and calmed down, "W-What do you mean?"

"Patience, my dear Raven, _he_'s about to make his entrance." Slade smirked menacingly.

Just then, heavy footsteps could be heard from behind us.

We all turned around, fearing the worse.

"I-It's not possible!" Robin said in shock.

My eyes widened at who it was, "B-Beastboy?"

"Wrong, my dear Raven, it's not Beastboy anymore. He's The Beast now."

"N-No!" I said, still in a state of disbelief. "B-But, how?"

Slade chuckled again, "Didn't you realize the first time, my dear Raven? It's extremely rare for Beastboy to change into The Beast, afterall, it is what makes him such a threat. The Beast is unleashed whenever a particular emotion intensifies drastically, most of the time, it's anger. His 'demon' is a lot similar to yours, don't you think?"

"Beastboy…" Robin said softly.

"You best be ready to fight Titans, since The Beast is in complete control, he won't hold anything back and will attack anyone he meets. Which reminds me, I should keep my distance shouldn't I? I don't want to be caught in the battle afterall." He chuckled once more, "This is the end for you Titans, farewell."

With that, he just disappeared, leaving us with The Beast.

"What shall we do, Robin?" Starfire asked.

"We can't hurt BB, even if he's The Beast." Cyborg reasoned.

"I don't think we have a choice." Robin said finally, taking out his staff, ready for a tough fight.

The Beast stood there, just a couple of feet in front of us. It snarled, and bared its sharp teeth, ready to attack.

"N-No, w-we can't hurt Beastboy…" I said, bewildered.

"R-Raven, it's not Beastboy! We have to fight it before it kills us! We will try to hold back as long as possible for us to last, but if worse comes to worse…" Robin said sadly.

"…we won't let the worse happen." Cyborg said confidently.

"Friend Cyborg is correct." Starfire said.

"Raven, if we want to save Beastboy, then we must first stop The Beast." Robin suggested.

"A-Alright." 'It's the only way.' I reasoned with myself.

With that, the Titans took their battle positions and prepared for The Beast's onslaught.

The Beast snarled again, I stared into its piercing eyes; they had such killers' intent.

Suddenly, it charged at us, moving at incredible speed with intense ferocity. It charged at Robin, then leaped to try and take him down, but Cyborg intercepted his charge and when it leaped, Cyborg caught it in mid-air and tossed it over Robin's head in the direction it initially charged for. It was thrown a good ten feet before The Beast managed to hold himself from being launched any further.

"It's not going to hold back Robin." Cyborg said.

"We have to exhaust him without doing too much harm. Remember, he's still Beastboy." Robin gave the order. Everyone understood what they had to do. "Titans Go!"

Starfire lifted up Robin and took flight, Robin then threw some freeze disks at The Beast, he managed to freeze his feet temporarily.

Cyborg saw his opportunity, and charged full-on toward The Beast and threw a mighty punch with such force that The Beast flew fifteen more feet back.

"Azeroth Metrione Zinthos!" I chanted as I used my powers to pick up a car to throw at The Beast.

The Beast faltered, but recovered quite quickly.

It growled, then suddenly, it curled itself into a ball and had launched himself toward us at an incredible speed.

It hit Cyborg, then ricocheted off and hit the rest of us with great force. He was able to knock down all of us in just one attack.

---

"Perfect." I chuckled as I watched the battle from a distance. I find this very entertaining. "The Titans cannot stop The Beast when he is fueled by anger. He will destroy The Titans along with poor Beastboy. When he is The Beast, his body undergoes tremendous strain to keep up with The Beast's incredible speed and strength. If he is The Beast for a long period of time, his body will gradually wear down, and eventually he will die from exhaustion. They are all doomed." I chuckled again, "It's perfect."

---

The fight with The Beast was difficult; it felt like we've been fighting for hours now. We are exhausted, we've fought with everything we had, but none of our attacks seemed to wear down The Beast. We are fatigued, while The Beast seems to have used little to no energy at all.

We are desperate.

'That's it! It's time to bust out the big guns!" Cyborg exclaimed, tired of just fighting in hand-to-hand combat.

He changed his right arm into his laser cannon, and aimed strait at The Beast. With the up-most confidence, he fired. The shot was perfect, The Beast didn't even seem to expect the shot because it was too busy fighting Robin. But just as it seemed the shot would hit it, The Beast vanished.

Cyborg's eyes widened at the sudden move. "W-What, where did it go?"

"Cyborg, above you!" Robin warned.

Cyborg looked above him, and saw that The Beast was above him, and was curled into a ball, ready to deal a heavy blow. Cyborg tried to dodge it, but was too slow since he was still shooting his laser cannon.

The Beast slammed right down onto Cyborg, the collision made a huge cloud of dust come up from the impact.

"Cyborg!" we exclaimed.

Seconds later, The Beast jumped out of the cloud of dust, seemingly unharmed by the tremendous collision.

When the dust cleared, we could see a huge crater in the middle of the street. We rushed to where the crater was to find Cyborg.

"Cyborg, are you alright?" I tried to call.

When we got to the massive crater, we saw that Cyborg was ok down at the very bottom. Well, sort of ok. He was conscious, at least.

"Phew, he's alright." Robin sighed.

"Alright?.! What do you mean, 'he's alright.'? The blow from the impact totally crushed my arms and legs! They're in a billion pieces! Do you have any idea how long it takes to build a new pair of arms and legs?.!" Cyborg argued from way-down below.

"Cyborg, we all know you have at least twenty pairs of arms and legs stored away in your shop." Robin continued.

"That's not the point!" Cyborg pouted. "Can one of you just get down here already and help me go back to the Tower so I can go and reassemble myself?"

"Right, Starfire, go down and escort Cyborg to the Tower." Robin gave the order.

"Yes." Starfire said.

"Ugh! I am so kicking your ass when I get back, Beastboy!" Cyborg cursed as his body was carried off by Starfire.

The Beast tried to attack Starfire to prevent her from carrying off Cyborg by curling himself into a ball and launching himself into the air, but Robin had intercepted his attack by smashing The Beast back down with a mighty swing of his staff.

"You're not going anywhere!" Robin warned. "Raven, we'll have to deal with him by ourselves for now."

"Right." I replied.

The Beast curled into a ball again and was ready to launch another attack. I have been watching his attacks very closely; his most devastating attacks are when he is in ball form and it is also when he is most invincible because of the sheer power and speed he gains. He is vulnerable when he exhausts his energy while in ball form; when he does this, he has to return to normal beast form in order to restore his lost energy, and when he finally does restore his energy, he goes back to ball form. I've figured out The Beast's attack pattern.

Robin charged recklessly at The Beast. "Robin, don't!" But it was too late, Robin leaped up in the air and was ready to swing down his staff to attack The Beast from above. However, as Robin moved in closer, The Beast suddenly leaped up in his ball form and struck Robin hard, sending him flying back with tremendous force.

He landed on the ground, I rushed to his side.

"Robin! Robin are you ok?.!"

He didn't reply, he was out cold. I cursed to myself. I'd have to fight The Beast myself.

I turned back to look at The Beast. He stood there in the distance, he began to walk towards me. He walked, then once got just a few feet from me, he stopped.

I grew afraid of him, I wanted to run away. However, I couldn't. I looked at him. He was breathing hard. I looked up into his eyes, they were filled with anger, hatred, and rage. I looked deeper, and saw something else… sadness, loneliness, and pain.

That's right, I shouldn't be afraid of him, I can't run away form him. Somewhere deep inside The Beast, Beastboy is still there. I began to feel sadness as well: all the pain that Beastboy went through ever since Terra died.

"_Raven...I love you." _

He loved me back. The affection I had for him, he had for me. We are different, yet we are so much alike. I will love Beastboy with all my heart, unconditionally. I know he would do the same.

I continued to stare at The Beast. He is still Beastboy. I became overwhelmed with emotion, tears began to swell in my eyes. I started to walk closer and closer to The Beast, my eyes, never leaving his.

"Oh, Beastboy." I began.

The Beast snarled, but I continued to advance towards him. 'I won't run away from him. I won't abandon the one I love!' I said to myself.

"Beastboy, no more. No more anger, no more hatred, no more rage. This isn't you, Beastboy, I know it isn't. The Beastboy I know would never harm his friends!"

The Beast just snarled again, I got closer and closer, until I was within arms reach of him.

"The Beastboy I love…would never do such a thing." I stared up at him, tear falling from my face.

The Beast just stared back down at me, baring his teeth. But the, his expression softened. At the second, I knew that Beastboy was there. Suddenly, The Beast growled in pain. He was brought to his knees, his claws were clenching his head. Beastboy was trying to fight for control of The Beast.

"Beastboy!" I began to worry.

"R-Raven! P-Please, g-get out of here! I-I don't want to hurt you anymore! I-I'll never forgive myself if I do!" Beastboy said through his pain as he temporarily had control over The Beast.

"But Beastboy, I love you, with all my heart!"

"-And I love you, Rae! But please, I can't control him much longer, if he regains control, I-I might kill you!" He pleaded.

Tears continued to fall down my face.

Beastboy growled in pain again, he was losing control of The Beast.

'No, Beastboy!'

Without hesitating any longer, I knelt down and embraced The Beast. I clung to his waist, with all my might.

"I won't abandon the one I love most in this world! I love you, Beastboy."

The Beast began to shake violently, I was scared, my eyes were closed shut, but I never loosened my grip. I promised to never abandon him. The Beast growled again. Suddenly, The Beast started to shrink in size, his waist was getting smaller, I could no longer feel hair, but skin.

I opened my eyes, and saw that I was clinging to an exhausted Beastboy. When I released my grip, he collapsed, but I had caught him just before he land on the ground.

"Beastboy!" I yelled with excitement and surprise. "You're ok!"

I sat there on the ground, he was leaning up against my body, I embraced him once more.

"R-Raven…" Beastboy began.

"Shh…don't talk anymore, you need to rest." I soothed.

---

"…_live a long and happy life; a life with no regrets, and filled with endless love."_

I smiled at that. 'Thanks, Terra."

I continued to lay in Raven's lap, I can feel her warmth and love. I smiled again, "I love you so much, Rae."

"I love you too, BB." She said as she smiled. It was the first time in a very long time since I've seen Raven genuinely smile. She leaned down, and kissed me. I tensed from the sudden action, but then, I kissed back. Her lips were just as soft, and oh-so-kissable as I first imagined them to be. We shared our first kiss. I have never been more happier in my entire life.

"Ahem!" We heard someone from behind us.

It was Robin, Cyborg and Starfire, giggling like crazy.

"Well, I think everything is ok here." Robin said.

"Right, so is everyone happy now?" Cyborg questioned.

"How wonderful! Friend Raven and Friend Beastboy have finally started the ritual of mating!" Starfire said with great glee.

We both blushed at our friends' comments. But we couldn't care less, we are happy and while we are together, we will forever be happy.

The End

* * *

Author's Note: That's The End, guys! This fic. is finished! I can finally breathe now! Did you guys like the ending? I knew from the very beginning that this fic. was going to end with a happy ending! Well, because other fics. that don't end in a happy ending ruin it! I HATE it when that happens. Plus, I'm a happy person, so I like happy endings! Yay! Haha. Well, I will definitely do more Teen Titans fics. I know I'll do another BBxRae fic. but maybe this time I will make it a little bit more "adultish?" if you know what I mean. wink And I'm pondering the idea of doing a Teen Titans yaoi as well, because there aren't many out there and because I think it would be fun! 

Please Review! I know that I probably don't deserve your precious reviews anymore, but please, show some mercy! If you don't, well that's ok. I'll still LOVE YOU! Alright then guys, thanks for the support. I'm out. 


End file.
